Take-out and delivery foods, such as pizzas, have long been desired by consumers as a quick meal option. Meals that are ready to eat—either delivered or taken to go—are well known and widely desired. Various types of packaging have been produced for these types of meals including, for example, various types of paper and plastic single-use containers as well as plastic and glass reusable containers. A well-known type of container is the widely used cardboard pizza box. The different types of boxes and containers may accommodate a family sized meal or a single serving.